One piece legacy: The x fights part 27
The sun comes up, and everyone yawns. Malk, is in the kitchen making waffles, and notices no one but Tack is in the kitchen. Explainable. Tack slams the table, and he does so again and again like a child. "Feed me." "Wait." "Okay. Feed me." "Give it a second." "Okay. Feed me." "Tack, by a second, I mean a minute." "Okay." Tack waits, and Malk gives him a stack of waffles. Tack unhinged his jaws, and stuffs all the waffles in his mouth. He pours syrup in, and proceeds to chew the entire stack of waffles, cleaning his mouth with his tongue. Malk watches Tack eat, and shivers. "I'm... I'm scared of you when you eat." Tack licks his plate clean, and hits the table with his hands. "Can I have more?" "... Sure." Zozo comes in, and thumbs out. "Guys, it's time to go." Malk throws everything in the sink, and walks past Tack. Tack huffs, and walks out with the gang. Tack notices Freya swinging her sword, and poked her. "Have you been doing this all night." Freya yawns, and dreamily looks at Tack. "No... Sir Butcher..." Freya falls on Tack, and Tack lifts her over his shoulder. He looks to Malk, and does a thumbs up. "She's fine." Malk just stared at Tack, and blinked. "Why not?" - Xander saw people entering his tournament, and was on a den den mushi. "Yes, I want 15 cheerleaders.... No, not 150! I'M NOT MADE OF MONEY! Yes... Uh huh... Wait, you just said you could give me 150 cheerleaders, but now you don't have 15?! What do you mean it's either 150 or 0... No... Wait... How many red heads do you have? 98?! ... Okay. I'll hire them." Xander puts down the den den mushi, and notices Justin holding a ham sandwich. Justin gives Xander the sandwich, and Xander takes a bite. "Thanks... I need that." "You're welcome." - The entire crew were back at their stations, with Ness cracking his neck. "Man, last time I got my ass kicked... Taka, avenge me!" Taka is bench-pressing Tack, and nods. "Vengeance shall be cold... And swift... And merciless... And jelly tasting!" Tack pumped his fist in the air. "VIVA LA VENGEANCE!" The three roared, and Freya was napping on the floor, and giggling. "Stop tickling me mr. Boo boo..." She starts to drool, and Malk shivers a little. "Her dreams always creeped me out." Ness began to steam, and he started to punch the air. "Well, if I fought Ouki again, I'd kick his ass! I'd hit him with a right hook, then a left hook, then a sweep kick, then I'd poke him in the eyes, then I'd hit him in the family jewels, and then I'd headbutt him, and lastly... I'll throw him in a trashcan and roll him down a hill... A BIG HILL!" Ness huffed, and folded his arms, smirking. Both Taka and Tack were amazed by Ness's perfect strategy to defeat Ouki. "I'm sorry... But Ouki won't be defeated by that..." "What the hell are you..." Ness turns around, and stares at a beautiful woman. She's in a blue sweater, has blue hair, and has a ball cap hat on. Ness has hearts in his eyes, and drops to his knees, and snaps his fingers. Taka appears, and throws rose petals over him. Tack hands Ness a rose, and Tack is back with the crew. Tack looks to Oak. "Is that okay?" "... No. But, I'll let it pass. That particular rose was bothering the other roses." Ness flicked his hair, and gave his sexiest grin. "Hello... My name is Ness... And yes... I have been considered a sex God from the woman I pleasured." "I'm sorry, I'm taken." Ness face faults, and walks away. He shoves his head in the wall. Taka pats him on the back, and looks to the girl. "Don't worry, Ness does this a lot. 3...2...1!" Ness frees his head, and does a somersault. He is suddenly behind Taka, and does a disco pose. "I'm okay!" Taka jumps up in glee, and they dance a little, with Zozo patting the girl. "They're a strange duo. Don't worry, I've known them for nearly 3 months and I still can't understand them." "Oh... Well, I'm Connie." Taka stops, and points at her. "NESS! SHE WORKS FOR OUKI! SHE IS HERE TO SPY ON US!" Ness is shocked, and gets into a boxing position. "I knew it! I bet that boyfriend... Is Satan!" Connie just looks away, and looks nervous. "His name is Dean. I just came to say... I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." She takes a muffin basket, and hands it to Ness. She bows, and runs away. Ness stares at the muffins, and cries a little. "It's beautiful. I was wrong... It's obvious Ouki can mind control people for his own will... Because no woman who makes muffins for me could be evil! Also, Christie, Freya, If you give Ouki muffins, you are evil!" Christie shook her head, and Freya snored. "Mr. Boo boo... Don't make princess Rainbow kill you... She's a master assassin... Zzzzzzzzzzz..." Ness nodded, and grinned. "Good to know we can trust you two!" The den den mushis turned on, and blared. "All fighters, to the center! Round two is starting!" Ness pumps his fist, and runs out, with everyone following him. - Everyone was at ring side, with the center open. Xander grabbed his mic, and pumped his fist. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, NOW WE HAVE A FUN NEW ROUND! TO START OFF THESE GAMES... WE HAVE... REX FROM TEAM MORIAT VS... Connie from team Ouki." Ness saw Connie walk to the front, and she did a karate pose. He stopped breathing when he saw Rex. He was three times her size. "He could take her... He's from Team Moriat... Nin is a part of that team!" Nin's mouth started to bleed, and he wiped away the blood. Taka patted Ness on the back. "Umm... Bro... Rex is strong." "But... Connie should win!" "BEGIN!" Connie did a jump kick, and hit Rex in the face. Ness cheered... And Rex grabbed Connie. He lifted her, and slammed her on the floor. He lifted his fist, and smashed her with a hundred punches. Eventually, people were winding, and some people covered their eyes. It was the opposite of Nin and Ganon. It was worse. Rex was only playing with her. Rex stomped on her, and he heard one word. "STOP!" Xander was breathing hard, and Rex looked to him. Rex took his foot of Connie, and walked away. Even Xander thought that was excessive. "Rex... Wins." Rex goes to his stands, and Moriat glares at him. "Good, now the audience loooooooves us. Beating on a helpless girl should skyrocket our popularity." "Shut it old man, you paid me 2 mil to help you win. Should have paid me another mil to learn how to win." Rex walked away, and Moriat heard him chuckling a little. Connie was bleeding all over, and nearly all her bones were broken. Ness was shocked, and was snarling. He then saw Dean. Dean walked to Connie, and looked down at her, and he saw him mouth one word. "Pathetic." Ness snarled even more, and gripped his fist. Dean walked away, and the doctors went to help her. Ness stared at him, and Rangton looked to Ness. "There's her boyfriend. Nice guy. Makes you want to have a beer with him." The two were filled with rage at Rex, and even more, Dean. Xander felt the audience was in disgust, and he could barely hold it in himself. He grabbed a raffle, and lifted two slips of paper. "ARTHUR FROM TEAM MAN, VS TANYA FROM TEAM ANGEL!" Arthur walked ahead, hearing cheering from his crew, and Hillary looked to Tayna. She grabbed her, and whispered a few words in her ears. "Crush him." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The X Fights Arc